


Goodbye Kiss

by Charliesradiodemon



Series: Kiss Ask Requests [10]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: 3. Goodbye Kiss
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Kiss Ask Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short, sweet and soft.

It was a normal morning in Hell. Millions of souls were already up and out to work their mundane jobs. It was a suitable punishment for the land of the damned. 

As for Alastor, he’d always wake with a bright smile and a jolly attitude. He would wake up next to his dearest love and work at his favorite job. He could say his life in Hell was just about perfect!

He was always the first one up between him and Charlie. He had an early morning radio show to hold and he’d be damned if he was ever late to his beloved show.

As he finished getting dressed, the shuffle of sheets and a drowsy groan caught his attention. He looked over to the bed and found Charlie sitting up, still half awake. He walked up to her to see what she needed. 

With a yawn she greeted the approaching man. “Good morning Al,” she wiped the sleep from her eyes and lazily smiled up at him through squinting eyes.

With a soft chuckle, Alastor bent over and gently took Charlie’s face in his hands. Her eyes gently closed. “Dearest, it’s much too early for you to be up. Go back to sleep,”

Charlie managed a soft smile while she kept her eyes closed. “I know. I just want to see you off today,” she put a hand over his and leaned into his touch.

He kissed her forehead and stroked the red spot on her cheek. “You really are the sweetest little thing aren’t you?” 

With a nod, Charlie managed to shift to her knees and sit up high enough to reach his lips. She pecked him on the lips and smiled warmly. “Have a great day at work.” It was all he needed to get his day going.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to put in the summary lol
> 
> Did ya think it was gonna be angsty?


End file.
